BF Fanfic: Sisters
One day, Faris and Lidith were walking through town. This was recently after the fall of Skyrayma, before the unit revolution. Faris: Vargas is way cuter. Atro looks like a girl! Lidith: Eze is more handsome than all the other boys combined. Faris: What about that Lance dude? He was, like, a thief or something, right? Lidith: Does someone have a crush? Faris looks away. Faris: Never! I have a boyfriend! Lidith: Oh yeah. That, Lamio? Faris: LARIO! Lidith: Well my husband is very kind to me, so make sure yours is too. Faris: What, husband number Eight? Lidith: Two. Lucca is very kind. All of a sudden, two girls came up behind them, weapons drawn. Lidith: What why? Girl: We need money. We need the boss to work again. The hero crud is rubbing off on him. Faris grabbed one of the girls and flung her to the ground. The girl that was talking gave up trying to rob Lidith and dove to her friend. Girl: I give! Just let my sister go. Alice, are you okay? Alice: That butt pancake is tough. Can we go Elza? The boss loves Feeva, not you. Elza: No way that's true. I kill, no, we kill all those people for him and he chooses someone else? Faris: I may be able to help you. Lidith: What are you planning? The next day Faris and Lidith were kind enough to let Alice and Elza stay at their house, because no one lived at Magress's criminal base of operation anymore. Not even Zelnite, one of Magress's biggest suppliers. No one knew where he went the day of the Skyrayma attack. Faris: Older sister and brother in law and Alice and Elza! BREAKFAST! Lucca: Rambunctious little-! Lucca chased Faris around the kitchen, Faris giggling endlessly, and ruffled her hair. That was part of the deal to marrying Lidith. Be like and older sibling to her younger sister. Lidith: You two! Quiet down! We have guests. Elza and Alice slowly climb down the stairs. Elza: You are way too peppy, little girl. Alice: Butt pancake! You made waffles. Faris: Yes I did! And will you stop calling me that. Alice: Kay, butt waffle! Elza: Excuse her, she's... Unfiltered. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Elza: I will get it for you. Elza opens the door to a man in a green hood. Zelnite: Boss wants you both back. Alice: Uncle Zelnite! Faris: That fugitive is your uncle? Elza: No, he took us off the streets and Alice considers him a family member. Zelnite: Are you in? Alice: Sorry Uncle. I want to live here with these nice people. Sister isn't going to get a happy ending with Magress like she wants anyways. Elza: We're coming, Zelnite. Alice: You can. Not me. Elza: Are you sure? We might be permanently separated. Alice: How about you stay here for the weekend and I will go with Uncle. Then I'll get you. Zelnite: That's okay with me. Elza: Fine. Alice and Zelnite left, Elza sulking down on the couch. After a weekend with Faris, Lucca, and Lidith, Elza grew to like them. She met Lario, Faris's overprotective boyfriend, and decided that she would stay with them. When the time came for Alice to check in, the day went bye. Elza: Maybe she forgot to check in because she is having so much fun that she forgot. I mean, she always is never on time ever. Lario: I'm sure she's fine. She sounds like she has some fight in her. She won't get hurt. Elza just couldn't stand sitting still. She left Faris and Lario snuggling on the couch, watching some chick flick and went to Magress's base. Elza: Alice! Magress! Zelnite! Lance: Can I help you lady? Elza: You're one of the six heroes, Lance! I need help finding my sister. Lance: I remember Alice. Elza: From where? Lance: I worked for Magress too... Elza: Oh. I had no idea. Never saw you on any big missions. Were you in the arson division. Lance: What? Nevermind. Is Alice okay? Elza: If she's not here, you're useless. Bye! Lance: I helped take down Skyrayma! Useless my butt! Elza sprinted to Zelnite's house, where she found Alice and Zelnite dead in the living room, which was a mess. Alice's scythe was floating above Zelnite. Elza: Oh God. Please not Alice. Please no... Elza grabbed her sister's sythe and laid it on her body. Elza left, sad that her sister was gone. Having no where else to go, she went to Lidith's home and told the family the bad news. The next morning, there was a knock on the door. Lario: I'll get it! Alice: Hi! Are you butt waffle's boyfriend? Feris walks up to the door. Feris: Alice! Your sister said you were dead. Alice: My scythe stored my soul. Uncle tried to kill me when he was drunk, and succeded. My scythe flew from my dead body and killed him and now I'm here. Elza: You are alive! From that day on, the six of them lived together. On the day that units were massed produced, Faris had Lario scanned to be a unit, for he would protect many with his life. Soon after, they moved out but visited often. When Lucca and Lidith moved out, Alice and Elza stayed. The two of them spent their days together, never wanting to lose the other.